Soulmates
by Saruvi
Summary: AU fic. The shinigami are all angels. After a mistake, Watari and Tatsumi, of the Soulmates Division in Heaven, now the two angels have to unite Tsuzuki with his soulmate, Hisoka.
1. Reprimands and Reprecussions

**Disclaimer**: Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

**A/N**: Alright, so I did say I might take a break from writing, but I have pretty much nothing to do during my days except play games and housework, so that leaves a lot of time to think. And I keep coming up with all these ideas for stories. If you think I'm writing too much, let me know and I could just kind of slow down I guess lol.

Anyway, this is an AU fic. The Shinigami are all Angels. When I introduce them, I'll let you know what divisions they work in and stuff like that. I hope you enjoy this story.

Oh, and arigatou for everyone's reviews on my other stories. I really enjoy reading what you all think. Feel free to pm me if you have anything to say or even if you just want to chat. I'm usually around lol.

--

The two guardians stood infront of the head Angel's desk, listening to their bosses reprimanding tirade. The blonde angel was visibly cringing as each word hit the air. He was staring at his feet as though they were the most interesting thing in the office.

The brunette angel was just taking everything in. He knew their mistake had wrecked havoc on the lives of two mortals that shouldn't have ever been put through what they had. They had been meant to grow up together, fall in love, and be with each other the rest of their days. However, Yutaka Watari and Sei'ichiro Tatsumi's little mix up with the two souls had caused so much misfortune, it was the worse mishap in the history of the Soulmates Division in Heaven.

"I thought by now you two would know how to do your jobs! I cannot believe you released the boy's soul eighty years after the man's. Do you realize what has happened to these two men? Do you know how much they have suffered and not had anyone there to make it better or worth living?" Head Angel Konoe ranted.

Eighty years in Earth time was a long time, but in Heaven, time was measured differently. So, it seemed as though only a few weeks had passed since the soul's were released separately. Only a few days for them to realize the worst mistake ever made.

"Sir, it was an honest mistake," Watari said.

"An honest mistake?! Is that what you two are calling it?" Konoe said acidly.

"Begging your pardon Sir, we were backed up with releasing soulmates and we..." Tatsumi began, but Konoe cut him off.

"Aa, I know. You had novice angels help you release the souls on your dockets. You knew the importance of having these two particular souls released at the same time," Konoe told them.

"Yes, Sir, we apologize. But we could not have foreseen the mix up," Watari cringed as Konoe shot him an icy glare.

"Foreseeing is part of your job as soul matching angels. If you cannot fix this, then the two of you will be demoted and sent back for retraining, is that understood? Fix this immediately," Konoe told them both.

"Hai hai Sir," both replied.

"You're dismissed. But one last thing, it's up to you both to seek these two souls out and repair this," the Head Angel told them before waving his hand to tell them to leave.

--

"That went well," Watari said dryly, walking with his partner to their office.

"If you say so. I'll handle the man, you handle the boy. I can't believe we were responsible for this," Tatsumi replied.

"We couldn't have known Tatsumi. We didn't do this on purpose. Sure, we shouldn't have relied on novices with no supervision, but we can fix this," Watari told the other man.

"I hope you're right. But do you have any idea what these two have been through because of us?" the brunette asked.

Unfortunately, Watari did have an idea. And his heart hurt knowing he and his partner were the cause. Because of their mistake, he two souls they had been in charge of hadn't been able to live the lives they had been meant to. And Watari felt like his own soul was dying thinking of what they had caused the two men.

The man man's life had been rough, being beat up by children and called names. All because he was different, with a different color of eyes then anyone else. He'd had only one person, a sister, to ever show him he was loved. But even that hadn't been enough to save him. He'd grown up trying to end his own life. When he was twenty-six, he'd finally succeeded. His soul came to Heaven, because he was a good man with a good heart.

The boy was another tragic story. His life had been beyond harsh. Locked in a basement cell from the age of six, he was tormented by emotions he felt from others. Huddled in the damp, dank cell, he'd had to feel every hateful emotion his parents felt for him. At thirteen, he had been able to go outside for a reprieve from the hurtful feelings inside the house. Only to be defiled by a man and cursed to die a painful, agonizing death three years later.

Both men weren't supposed to die so soon in their lifespans. They shouldn't have went through all the pain that they had. They should have been born around the same time as each other. They had been meant to meet one another, become friends and fall in love with each other and live relatively happy beside the other.

They were always meant to be soulmates, from the moment their souls were born. But now, with this one mistake, their lives had been altered drastically and Watari and Tatsumi had to do their best to repair the damage they'd caused to them.

--

It took Watari three Earth days to locate Hisoka Kurosaki. Which wasn't too long considering the time difference between Earth and Heaven. He found the boy assigned to the Psychic Division. The boy looked very angry with his placement. Infact, he looked more than angry. He looked like he was in pain. _Empath_, thought Watari. The emotions of the clients the boy would be incharge of were probably wrecking havoc on the kid.

"Hisoka Kurosaki?" Watari asked the boy.

"That's me, can I help you?" the boy answered briskly.

"I'm Yutaka Watari. I need to speak to you," Watari told him.

"Uh, is it going to be long? I'm really kind of backed up here," Hisoka replied, frowning at the stack of files on his small desk.

"Actually, you can just let your superior know that you'll be coming with me. You won't be returning here," Watari said.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, but stood up from his desk and walked into the office of his superior. He came back a few moments later.

"I thought he'd be surprised to hear I was leaving, but he seemed to know something I don't. Care to explain?" Hisoka asked.

"In due time. There is somewhere we need to be, so please follow me," the blonde told the boy, walking out of the building.

--

Tatsumi had found the man, Asato Tsuzuki, fairly quickly. He had been put in the Demon Collection Division. After speaking to the man's superior, Tatsumi walked over to a smiling man with chocolate brown hair and glittering purple eyes. He was surprised. The man seemed really happy. The man was stuffing a piece of cake into his mouth, sighing in delight.

"Tsuzuki right?" Tatsumi held out his hand to the man. Tsuzuki put down his fork and took the hand offered. Shaking it and then releasing it quickly.

"There something you need? I'm kind of on break right now, but I'm sure I..." Tsuzuki began.

"Aa, I need you to come with me. I've already let your superior know you won't be returning. So could you come with me please?" Tatsumi told him.

"Ano, where are we going?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I'll get to that soon. There is somewhere we need to go first, so please follow," Tatsumi told the man, looking back, he saw the man following him, a slight frown on his face.


	2. Gomenasai Doesn't Cut It

**A/N**: So I learned a new word. Sardonically. I like this word. I might have to use it more often. It fits Hisoka very well don't you think?

--

Hisoka sat in a comfortable chair in a room with Watari. He watched through narrowed emerald eyes as the other man rifled through a file. Glancing at the folder, he read 'Soulmates Case File 1900AH: Asato Tsuzuki/Hisoka Kurosaki.' He wanted to know why the Soulmates Division would have a file on him and who this Tsuzuki person was.

"Well, alright. Now that I've reread some things about you and your life, there are a few things I need to tell you first," Watari told the boy.

"I kind of figured that considering you pulled me off my job," the boy replied sarcastically.

Ignoring the tone of the boy's voice, Watari went on.

"First off, you might be wondering what the Soulmates Division wants with you. Well, everyone has a soulmate, and it's up to me and my partner to help try to bring the two of them together. In the case of you, your soulmate is a man named Asato Tsuzuki. He was born about eighty years before you. However, he died when he was twenty-six," the blonde said.

Hisoka just stared, his green eyes widening.

"A man huh? How did he die? And you do know I died when I was only sixteen right? Why would a grown up man want someone who'll look like a kid for all eternity?" Hisoka asked.

"He's your soulmate. When you meet him, you can ask how him how he died, as it's not my place to tell you that. As for age, has no real meaning up here you know. Plus, it's only a ten year difference. Just because you look sixteen, doesn't mean you'll remain sixteen inside," Watari told him.

"Right, but eighty years? Just how do you suppose the two of us would have met then?" the boy asked sardonically.

At his question, he felt a rush of guilt and shame radiate off Watari and he tilted his head to the side.

"Ah, yes, that's why I have brought you here. See, there was a mix up, well, a mistake, in my divsion. My partner and I were backed up, and we had novice angels help us. Your case was mishandled and your soul was sent to Earth later than your soulmate's was," Watari hung his head. Having to tell this boy about what had been done made him feel ashamed.

"You're not saying that I should have been born when this man, uh, Tsuzuki was it, when he was born are you?" Hisoka was starting to realize what Watari was trying to tell him. He felt himself becoming angry.

"It's exactly what I'm trying to tell you. It was a mistake. A terrible one, but it was a mistake nonetheless. I must apologize for everything that has happened to you," Watari said quietly.

"Hontou ni? Do you know what my mortal life was like? Do you know what it's like to live in a basement? Having to feel every hateful emotion coming from above you from the people who should love and protect you?" Hisoka was furious, he stood up from his chair so swiftly that it almost fell over. He glared at the other man.

"Hisoka, I..." Watari began.

"Urasai! You want to tell me you're sorry that I was raped and cursed? Do you know what it felt like to have that man on top of me, inside of me? How it feels to have a knife cutting into your skin? I was thirteen, and you're sorry? Laying in a hospital wasting away in agony. Iie, you don't have any idea how it all felt?" Hisoka shouted, his face turning red.

"Onegai, you need to calm down," Watari said. But even as he said it, he stood there, helpless against the onslaught but not bothering to leave. Because he knew, he deserved every bit of Hisoka's fury.

"Calm down?! Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea what you've done? I can only imagine that Tsuzuki went through a bad life as well? Have you pulled him out of his job too?" Hisoka literally screamed at Watari, causing the other man to feel the teen's words as though they were whip marks lashing against his skin.

"I can feel your shame and guilt you know? I know you said it was a mistake, but everything that happened to me didn't happen to you. I find it very hard to forgive you for your little mistake. You want to apologize ne? Well, I don't want to hear it!" the teen shouted.

The boy stopped shouting and the room became quiet. Watari looked at Hisoka, who was shaking with anger.

"You know what I find to be the worst part?" Hisoka suddenly asked.

"Nani?" Watari whispered.

"It didn't have to happen. None of it had to happen. I could have been loved. I didn't have to live in a basement. I didn't have to feel hated, unwanted and unloved. I didn't have to be... to be..." Hisoka couldn't say anymore. His throat closed up and he suddenly threw open the door and ran out of the room.

Watari hung his head again and cried.

--

Hisoka ran until he couldn't run anymore and even then, when he felt his legs wanting to give up, he forced himself to keep running until he collapsed under a Sakura tree. Looking up at the whitish-pink petals swirled around in the air and drifted down to caress his face, he began to cry.

Hot, salty tears burning down his cheeks. He felt so lost inside. A mistake had caused everything in his life to happen. And all he got from it was a _'Gomenasai, we didn't mean it_.'

He was still angry, but he was calming down. He knew it had been a mistake. Of course that mistake had ruined his life. But it hadn't ruined his soul and here he was, in Heaven. He had a chance to be happy up here. If he allowed himself to.

Sitting up in the grass, he wiped his cheeks with the back of his sleeve. Maybe, he could be happy in death when he wasn't in life. If his soulmate was dead as well, and Watari was trying to unite them, maybe, he could have the chance to be happy.

_I'll just meet this Asato Tsuzuki and see if what happens_, he thought.

Standing up, he walked slowly back to the building he'd run out of minutes before.


	3. Meeting of a Lifetime

**A/N**: Alright, here's chapter 3. I got kind of busy today in the game I play online with friends. We went to do the quest to make our guild. I gotta say, I'm never doing that quest again. We had a friend's guild of high levels help us with the boss. I seriously hate being two shotted, but I'm only level 31 right now and a healer so it's expected from a level 50 boss lol.

Anyway, I'm working on my characterizations more after having some pm's with AnimeAngelRin, so I hope I'm doing better. She's a lot of help. So if you get the chance, read her stories, they are really good ).

--

Tsuzuki kept following Tatsumi, not paying attention to where they were going. He stopped suddenly, his voice causing the other man to turn around and look at him.

"Ne, Tatsumi, do you think we could stop and get something to eat?" Tsuzuki asked Tatsumi.

"This is important Tsuzuki. Besides, didn't you just have some cake?" Tatsumi asked.

"Aa, I did, but that was just dessert. I'm hungry for lunch now," the purple eyed man replied.

Tatsumi's brows drew together behind his glasses. He thought back to the huge piece of cake the other man had been eating when he'd met him a bit ago. How the man could be hungry for something else after the cake was beyond Tatsumi's thought process.

"Onegai? Just something small," Tsuzuki practically whined.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stop for something. But we need to be quick. There are some important things we need to discuss," Tatsumi said, and resumed walking.

He took Tsuzuki to the cafeteria in the main building. Angels really didn't need to eat, but seeing as they had been mortal at one time or another, most of them were still attached to things they did when alive. Eating, sleeping, falling in love, some even got married in Heaven. It was pretty much like the mortal world, with some exceptions like disease, crime, high gas prices and smog.

--

After eating, Tatsumi once again had Tsuzuki follow him to the Soulmates Division offices. After finding a quiet room to talk to Tsuzuki in, Tatsumi gestured for the man to sit down in a chair. Perching himself on the end of the desk in the room, Tatsumi began talking.

"I know you're wondering why I've brought you here and had you leave your job," Tatsumi started.

"Um, yeah, but I figure you must have a pretty good reason if you went to all the trouble," Tsuzuki replied good naturedly.

"Let me explain the purpose of the Soulmates Division. It is responsible for uniting people who are meant to be together. However, sometimes, there are problems that arise that prevents us from uniting a person with their soulmate," Tatsumi explained.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Well, see, we were handling your case and we were about to send out your soul along with your soulmates. But, my partner and I became so backed up we had novice angels handle your case," Tatsumi told him.

"Uh, I didn't meet anyone in my life, so what happened to my soulmate?" Tsuzuki questioned.

"His soul was mistakenly sent out eighty years after yours," the angel said.

"Whoa, eighty years? And _his_ soul? My soulmate is a guy?" the purple eyed man asked.

"Aa, your soulmate is male. Considering that his soul is connected to yours, I don't think you would have a problem with gender. Am I correct?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah, I don't care about gender. Especially if he's meant to be with me. Can you tell me about him?" Tsuzuki was very curious about his soulmate. Unlike Hisoka, he wasn't hostile or stand-offish. Then again, Tatsumi wasn't sure how the man would handle everything once he was told about their mistake.

"I can only tell you a few things about him. I cannot tell you how he lived or how he died. That is his personal story for him to tell. But, his name is Hisoka Kurosaki, he is an empath and he died when he was sixteen," Tatsumi told him.

"Wow sixteen? That's kind of young to die. I'll get to meet him right?" Tsuzuki asked.

Tatsumi nodded. Tsuzuki had so many questions but they would have to wait until he met Hisoka. He hoped Hisoka liked him. Considering they were soulmates, he hoped for more than that. The sound of Tatsumi clearing his throat invaded Tsuzuki's thoughts and brought him back to the conversation.

"One thing though. I must apologize to you," Tatsumi said.

"Doushite?" Tsuzuki asked, surprised. He'd just met Tatsumi and so far, the man hadn't done anything to apologize for that he knew of.

"The reason you didn't meet Hisoka when you were supposed to was due to a mistake on mine and my partner's parts. We let novice angels help us send out souls when we got backed up. Unfortunately, they sent your soul out without sending his at the same time. So you two weren't born in the same time period," Tatsumi explained.

"We were supposed to meet when I was alive then?" Tsuzuki asked. Tatsumi nodded. It was beginning to click inside Tsuzuki's head. Before he could ask anything else, the other man started talking again.

"Because of the mistake we caused, you didn't have anyone to make things better for you. And Hisoka's life was even worse, though, how much worse you would have to ask him to find out," Tatsumi's blue eyes were filled with guilt.

"I did have someone to make things better. I had my sister," Tsuzuki told him.

"Yes, but even her love and care wasn't enough to stop you from wanting to die or from finally succeeding in your attempts to end your own life. Having Hisoka would have made it better, more bearable. I am sorry for what we have caused you both," Tatsumi's eyes now filled with shame as well as guilt.

"Tatsumi, I only just met you. My life wasn't as bad as some people's are. And from what you have said, Hisoka seems to have had a much worse time than I did. It was a mistake. It wasn't done on purpose," Tsuzuki said.

Tatsumi was surprised at the man's attitude. He seemed to be a very kind, understanding and caring man. Tatsumi was glad to have met the man. Though, he would have liked to have met him under different circumstances.

"When can I meet him?" Tsuzuki pressed on.

"You can meet him right now if you like. He's with my partner down the hall," Tatsumi replied.

"Take me to see him then please," Tsuzuki stood up and walked to the door. Tatsumi followed and led him down the hallway to the room where Hisoka was. Watari was standing infront of the door when Tatsumi walked up with Tsuzuki. After greeting Watari, Tsuzuki opened the door and walked in.

--

Hisoka was standing with his back to Tsuzuki when the older man walked into the room. He seemed to be staring at the painting on the wall of two swans craning their necks towards each other on a pond filled with cattails. The moon shining down on the water illuminating it. It was a beautiful painting.

But it was not what Tsuzuki was interested in at the moment. Closing the door quietly, he stood staring at the boy's back. He was dressed in blue jeans and a matching jean jacket. His hair was a golden honey color, but that was all Tsuzuki could see from the back of him.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Hiya, I'm Asato Tsuzuki."

The boy turned around and Tsuzuki was stunned. The boy was beautiful. Almost feminine but so much more than that. His bangs were a little long so they hung into his eyes, but Tsuzuki could still make out the bright emerald green of the boy's eyes. He felt his pulse speed up and his breath hitch at the sight of this boy.

Hisoka looked Tsuzuki up and down. He too was stunned. This man, his soulmate, was so handsome he couldn't stop himself from staring at him. He had chocolate brown hair, with the most gorgeous amethyst eyes that Hisoka was sure no one else possessed. Hisoka swallowed, trying to find his voice.

"H-Hisoka. Hisoka Kurosaki. I've been waiting for you," he said to Tsuzuki.


	4. Hisoka's Story

Tsuzuki couldn't hold back the smile that found its way onto his face. Hisoka's knees felt weak at the sight. The teen had never really believed in love at first sight, but right now, he felt himself change his mind. Not that he had fallen in love with Tsuzuki. It was just, well, he felt something. A pull to the man. Soulmates, he thought, this is my soulmate.

Hisoka wanted Tsuzuki to love him. It was as though, just knowing this man was standing in the same room with him was enough to make him want to be with the man. To love him and want him to love him in return. He didn't understand it and his mind screamed at him.

_Hold up, you only just met him. You don't even know him_!

"Would you like to go somewhere to talk and get to know about each other?" Tsuzuki suggested.

"Hai, that would be alright," Hisoka replied.

They both walked out of the office to find Tatsumi and Watari standing off to the side. Hisoka was no longer as angry at Watari as he had been. Though, he hadn't really been angry at the man himself, just at what had happened under the man and his partner's watch. Despite all that, Hisoka was determined to see if he and Tsuzuki could get along. He wanted to spend as much as time with Tsuzuki as possible to see if they clicked.

Soulmates, from what Hisoka understood were meant to be together. So, Hisoka thought, he really hoped him and Tsuzuki clicked. He already knew the man was nice, kind, with a gentle personality from the probe he'd on him earlier. He'd also felt despair, sorrow and loneliness underneath all the happiness. He felt a little guilty for probing without asking but he found it necessary in this situation. But a part of him still distrusted people in general and men especially.

_I will need to trust him if this works out, so I should keep an open mind_, Hisoka thought.

Tsuzuki told Watari and Tatsumi that he was going somewhere to talk with Hisoka for a bit. Watari nodded his head. He was hoping everything would work out. Though everyone had a soulmate, not everyone was able to meet them. Since Tsuzuki and Hisoka knew one another now, Watari knew there was a good chance they would work out. Though, once he'd seen a situation where the parties involved just didn't seem to click for some odd reason.

Watari knew there was more of a protective barrier around Hisoka's heart than around Tsuzuki's. Seeing how the kid's life had been more brutal than the man's. Hisoka's mistrust of people would be a huge hurdle to overcome. The things that had been done emotionally and physically had scarred the boy. He needed to overcome a lot more than Tsuzuki. Though, Watari knew even Tsuzuki possessed some deep dark feelings inside himself as well. Watari could only hope these two men could heal themselves through one another.

Watching the two men walk away, Tatsumi silently prayed, _please let this work out. Let them find happiness and love here_.

--

Hisoka stopped when he and Tsuzuki walked under a sakura tree. It was infact, the very tree that Hisoka had cried under earlier that day. It's whitish-petals seemed to spin and dance on the wind as they floated to the grass. The boy sat down under the tree, he looked up as Tsuzuki sat down next to him.

"So, um, I guess you found out what happened to us?" Hisoka asked.

"Aa, I did. Tatsumi told me. But I was more interested in meeting you to be honest," Tsuzuki replied, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"I was angry at first, but after I calmed down, I wanted to meet you too," the boy said.

"Were you angry because I'm male?" Tsuzuki had to know if his gender upset Hisoka. Because if it did, he needed to know right away so he could help the boy overcome it if he had an issue with it.

"Iie. I wasn't upset about your gender. I was upset about everything that happened because I wasn't born when you were," Hisoka told him.

"Tatsumi didn't tell me anything about your life. He said I needed to ask you about it," Tsuzuki said, he really wanted to know everything about Hisoka, but wasn't going to push.

"What's to know? I lived with my parents until I was six, then they found out I was an empath. They said I was a demon and couldn't be their son, so they locked me away in the basement," the boy told him flatly.

"A _basement_?! But you were their son," Tsuzuki was outraged to hear anyone could lock their child away like that.

"It's done with now. It's not the worst thing that's ever happened to me," Hisoka looked up at the swirling petals of sakura.

He really didn't want to talk about this, but in order to move past it, he had to. And he needed to tell Tsuzuki what he had endured while alive. It would help the man understand him better. He just hoped that the man wouldn't reject getting to know him after he knew how badly he had been used.

"Worse than being locked in a basement?" Tsuzuki looked over at the boy. What could be worse than being locked up? He thought.

"I was raped by a man and cursed when I was thirteen," Hisoka whispered almost so quietly that Tsuzuki barely heard him.

But Tsuzuki did hear him and he felt anger swell up in his heart. Fury rip through his veins that something like that could happen to anyone. Let alone happen to Hisoka.

"I can feel your anger. It's almost overwhelming. Almost as if it had been done to you," the boy said.

"Gomen, I.. just don't know what to say," Tsuzuki replied.

"It's alright. I will understand if you don't wish to get to know me any longer. I won't hate you if you walk away," Hisoka told him.

He felt hollow as he said the words. He was expecting Tsuzuki to stand up and just leave. He wasn't expecting the man to reach over and pull him into his lap and hold him close. All the anger and fury seemed to leave Tsuzuki as he held Hisoka in his lap. Replacing the emotions were deeper feelings of care, worry, and protectiveness. Hisoka didn't understand these feelings. He'd never experienced them. Though he understand what they were, he had never had to define them as he did now.

Leaning into Tsuzuki, he wrapped his arms around the man, laying his head on the man's shoulder. He was surprised at his sudden boldness and unwillingness to pull away. He never let anyone touch him. Not by choice. But here he was, sitting in someone's lap, and a man's lap at that. And he didn't want to pull away.

_Imagine that_, he thought, _maybe there's hope for me still_.

Tsuzuki felt safe. Hisoka wanted to feel safe. He needed to feel that way.

"Hisoka, do you mind if we spend a few days together to get know each other?" Tsuzuki asked, breaking Hisoka out of his thoughts.

"That... would be nice," Hisoka replied.

Tsuzuki smiled softly, burying his head in the boy's hair. Hisoka felt the man's body relax and let out a contented sigh. The boy could already feel himself wanting to be with this man.

_He would be so easy to love_, he thought.

"Tsuzuki, will you tell me about your past soon?" Hisoka asked quietly.

"Yes, but just let me hold you a little bit longer," Tsuzuki replied.

Hisoka nodded as he watched the mesmerizing swirl of petals on the wind. He could wait to know. He could wait forever to know this man.


	5. A Bittersweet Picnic

**A/N**: Know what's funny? This story was supposed to only be one chapter, at most two. But I started thinking of ideas to put into it and here we are, chapter 5. I'm really enjoying this story, even though I'm the one writing it lol. I hope you're all enjoying it too.

--

A few days later saw Tsuzuki knocking on Hisoka's door. He had planned to take the boy to the park for a picnic to have relax and continue getting to know each other. Hisoka hadn't asked Tsuzuki to tell him about his past since the other day. But Tsuzuki was planning to tell him today. So, he wanted a place that was relatively quiet and calm.

"Ohayo Hisoka," Tsuzuki asked as the boy opened the door.

Hisoka looked so cute in the mornings. His green eyes huge from just waking up and his hair all messy. He was yawning with that small pink mouth of his. Tsuzuki felt the urge to just lean down and kiss the boy. He'd been feeling the urge for since they day he met the teen, but he held himself back. He knew Hisoka could probably tell what he was thinking so he blocked his thoughts as best as he could.

"O-ohayo Tsuzuki," Hisoka said, yawning again.

"Hisoka, get dressed. I'm taking you on a picnic," Tsuzuki held up the basket he was carrying.

"A picnic?" Hisoka blinked.

"Aa, haven't you ever been on a picnic before?" the older man asked the boy.

"Uh, iie, I haven't. Come in. Isn't it too early for a picnic?" the boy moved away from the door to allow the man to enter his apartment. He yawned again.

"Ano, not really. It's almost ten o'clock you know?" Tsuzuki said, putting the basket down on the table in front of the sofa as he sat down.

"Ten o'clock? Wow, I didn't realize I slept that long. I'll go get ready," Hisoka told him.

Tsuzuki watched as the teen as he walked into his bedroom, appearing a few minutes later with clothing held in his arms and going into the bathroom. Tsuzuki loved watching Hisoka. It had only been a few days, but he was starting to love everything about the boy. His eyes, his hair, even when the boy was grumpy or sarcastic, Tsuzuki found himself wanting to pull the teen into his arms and just hold him.

Of course, there were other things he was starting to want to do with the teen as well. Kissing amongst them. But he didn't want to rush things. He didn't want to mess this up. So he kept holding himself back, hoping to give Hisoka room to make the first move.

_I'm starting to fall in love with him_, Tsuzuki thought, then quickly clamped down on the thought when he remembered Hisoka could probably sense what he was feeling.

Twenty minutes later, freshly showered and dressed, Hisoka walked out of the bathroom. His honey colored hair still damp and his face pink from the heat of the shower.

"I'm ready Tsu," the boy said as he grabbed his jacket.

Tsuzuki stood up and they left to walk to the park.

--

"So, you just unfold this blanket and place it on the ground like this. Then you just sit on it and eat and talk or look up at the sky or whatever," Tsuzuki was showing Hisoka how to have a picnic. He could understand the boy not knowing something as simple as this with his past. He was determined to show Hisoka all the things he'd never been shown or taught.

"I didn't really know what you liked to eat so I brought a variety of sushi, cheeses, fruits and sweets. Oh and something to drink," Tsuzuki told Hisoka, rummaging in the picnic basket.

"It sounds good," the boy said.

"Hisoka, I wanted to tell you about my past today. You asked the other day, but you haven't asked since," Tsuzuki said, handing a paper plate to the teen filled with an assortment of food.

"I really would like to know. You know my past. And I want to know everything about you," Hisoka replied, picking up a piece of sushi.

"Well, I never knew my parents. I only knew my sister. From the time I was born, I only remember having her around. She loved me very much. The village we lived in wasn't very big and they were really superstitious. When I was a little boy, the other kids would tease me and beat me up because of the color of my eyes," Tsuzuki told him.

"I was called a demon by the other kids. I hated to be called that. That hurt the worst because I couldn't prove it wrong, no one else had the same color eyes as I did. They told me I wasn't human and I was evil," the man said, frowning.

Hisoka understood how being called a demon made you feel. How much it hurt to hear people tell you that you were evil and didn't belong. He'd been told the same things by his own parents.

"You're human Tsu, just as I am. Those kids, they didn't know what they were talking about anymore than my parents did. They only told you that to hurt you," Hisoka told him.

"Arigatou Hisoka," Tsuzuki said, his eyes looking into Hisoka's own.

Hisoka put down his paper plate, looking at Tsuzuki. He understand how it felt to be treated harshly because you were different. Without thinking, he reached over and took one of the man's hands into his.

"Go on please Tsu," the boy told the man softly. Tsuzuki nodded, then clearing his throat, he continued.

"Well, I knew my sister loved me. But it wasn't enough. I hated living. I hated being hurt all the time by the other kids. I just wanted to fit in and belong. Like they did. As I grew up, I tried several times to take my own life," Tsuzuki looked away.

Hisoka gasped at hearing this, which caused Tsuzuki to look up, tears in his eyes. Hisoka moved closer to the other male, and Tsuzuki pulled him into his lap.

"When I was eighteen, my sister was murdered along with others in our village. I don't remember what happened that day but I ended up in a hosital for eight years. During my stay there, I tried many more times to kill myself, finally succeeding when I was twenty-six," Tsuzuki finished and his arms tightened on Hisoka.

"I thought suicides went to Hell," Hisoka said.

"Eh, there's a bunch of misconceptions about Heaven and Hell. I never really asked too much about them. I do know that God is forgiving and he can undestand the pain inside someone that would cause them to do what I did," Tsuzuki let a tiny smile grace his beautiful lips.

"Ah that would make sense," the boy replied.

"So, now you know my past," Tsuzuki said with finality.

"Aa, and you know mine. And yet, here we are. I'm not afraid of you. To be with you. I told you, I want to know everything about you and I meant it," Hisoka told him.

"Hisoka, can... do you think I could... kiss you?" Tsuzuki asked hesitantly.

Hisoka looked up at him. Before thinking, he reached up and brushed his lips against Tsuzuki's.


	6. Wanting to Love You

Tsuzuki reached his hand up to wind his fingers in Hisoka's hair as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth. The more they kissed, the more intoxicated Tsuzuki became. The boy tasted sweet, like honey, but there was a slight salty taste from the sushi. The combined taste made Tsuzuki groan in the back of this throat.

Hisoka was feeling similiar to Tsuzuki. The boy brought his hands up to rest on Tsuzuki's chest, but slowly, slid his arms up to wind around the man's neck. His fingers playing with the strands of hair brushing the nape of the man's neck. Hisoka was glad Tsuzuki was holding onto him, he felt as though he could pass out. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of kissing the man.

Tsuzuki pulled away for air, panting. Hisoka buried his face in the man's neck. The man laid back on the blanket, pulling Hisoka with him. The boy was chewing on his bottom lip as he listened to Tsuzuki's heartbeat slow down to normal. His own heartbeat steadily fluttering back to normal.

"Hisoka, I'm really happy I met you," Tsuzuki's deep voice broke the silence.

Hisoka swallowed. He was happy he'd met Tsuzuki too. He leaned up and kissed the man again, softly pressing his lips to the other's mouth, he felt Tsuzuki's arms tighten as Hisoka pushed his tongue against the man's mouth, wanting to be inside that warm cavern again, their tongues dancing to a tune only they knew.

Tsuzuki rolled them over so he was halfway on top of the boy. Hisoka broke the kiss, his eyes staring into Tsuzuki's. The man's amethyst eyes were clouded with lust and the boy started to feel caged in. He didn't pull away, though, he wasn't sure if he should. He knew Tsuzuki wouldn't hurt him, but there was still that little part that was afraid of being this close.

"You're so beautiful Hisoka," Tsuzuki whispered.

And suddenly, Hisoka was hit with a backlash of memories as his mind reeled back to the night he was thirteen.

_So beautiful my doll_.

_A pretty boy like yourself deserves a pretty death_.

Hisoka pushed himself up, causing Tsuzuki to roll away in confusion. The teen pushed the memory away, refusing to allow what happened then to ruin what was happening now.

_I won't let that make me afraid of Tsuzuki_, Hisoka promised himself.

"Hisoka, what's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked, worried.

"It just took me by surprise. Having you over me. He said the same thing to me. That night," Hisoka explained. He felt the guild slam into him from Tsuzuki, and he looked up to see Tsuzuki's face etched with shame.

"Gomenasai Hisoka. Please forgive me, I wasn't thinking," Tsuzuki said, realizing, guilt creeping into his voice.

"It's alright. I'm not used to this. I should be the one apologizing," Hisoka told him.

"You don't have anything to apologize for," the man answered.

"Neither do you, yet you do anyway," Hisoka pointed out. Tsuzuki grinned slightly. He still felt guilty for reminding Hisoka what had been done to him. "Tsu, stop feeling guilty. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I still feel bad Hisoka," the man hung his head.

Hisoka reached over and lifted the man's face to look at him.

"I told you, you did nothing wrong. I enjoyed kissing you. I'm just not used to this relationship stuff yet. I've never been this close to anyone, willingly. And I just need some time to get to used to it all," Hisoka explained, leaning over to kiss Tsuzuki softly.

To be honest, Hisoka more than enjoyed kissing Tsuzuki. It was as though he were caught in a whirlpool, and there wasn't anything to hold onto but the man he was next to. He could kiss Tsuzuki forever and never tire of it.

_I wonder what this feeling inside me is? Could it be that I'm falling in love with him_? Hisoka asked himself.

He wanted to love Tsuzuki. But he didn't want to go so fast that they crashed and burned before taking off. He really enjoyed being with Tsuzuki and he knew the man felt the same. He felt emotions of care and protectiveness coming from the man. Enjoyment of being with the boy. But he didn't know if the man was beginning to love him as well. He didn't want to probe to find out, that would be shameful, so he would just wait until the man told him how he felt.

"You're doing fine Soka. I enjoyed kissing you as well. I wouldn't mind kissing you more often," Tsuzuki said sheepishly.

"Then do it," Hisoka kissed the man again, pushing him backwards and leaning over him.

"I never want to leave you Hisoka. I feel like I've always been here, with you. As though I've known you my whole life," Tsuzuki whispered when they pulled apart.

Hisoka rested his head on Tsuzuki's chest again as they laid together just enjoying being with the other.

--

After watching the sun set over the horizon, Tsuzuki walked Hisoka home. Stopping infront of the boy's apartment, he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the soft lips. Hisoka gave a breathy moan as they pulled apart.

"W-would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?" Hisoka asked.

"I would love to Soka," Tsuzuki said excitedly.

"Great, I'll see you around five then, you can come over earlier if you want to. I'll be gone until about two or three though. So anytime after that is good," Hisoka told him.

"Ah I have to see Tatsumi tomorrow. But I'll come by after," Tsuzuki replied.

"You're going to see Tatsumi? I have to see Watari. I wonder what they're up to now," Hisoka's eyes narrowed as he said this.

"Ne, Soka, don't worry. They probably just want to check in with us to see how we're doing," Tsuzuki replied, adding, "So see you tomorrow."

Waving, Tsuzuki made his own way home. Smiling as he thought back over the day.

_I am definitely in love with him_, he thought. _I hope he can someday feel the same_.


	7. I've Always Known You

**A/N**: I am in tears again. I think I need Saps Anonymous or something lol. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story and thanks for your reviews. I had to reload this chapter because I was going to consider it finished, but after I loaded it up, I suddenly got more ideas on how to progress it further to watch more of Tsu and Hisoka and get them working on angels. Right now they aren't angels per say, they just work in Heaven. But don't worry, they'll eventually earn their wings.

--

Watari wanted to see how Hisoka was doing. When Hisoka walked into the office that Watari shared with his partner, the blonde was alone. He gestured for the teen to have a seat. Then began asking the boy questions.

"Are you and Tsuzuki doing well?" Watari asked.

"Aa, he's very nice. We have been spending everyday together, with the exception of today," Hisoka replied.

"Oh, gomen, I didn't mean to take you away from your time with him," the blonde apologized.

"It's ok, we are having dinner tonight at my place. He is coming over early to hang out," the teen told him.

"That's great. So, how is it so far?" Watari wanted to know.

"How is what?" Hisoka asked.

"Well, he's your soulmate. Are you feeling anything special for him?" the blonde smiled as the boy blushed at the question.

"He's very nice. We told each other our pasts. He took me on a picnic. We've k-kissed a few times," Hisoka's blush deepened and Watari held back a laugh at how shy the boy was.

"How was it?" Watari inquired.

"It was very pleasant. As though we were connected," Hisoka bit his bottom lip. He really didn't want to discuss his personal life with the angel.

"Yeah, that's how I felt when Tatsumi kissed me the first time," Watari said, causing Hisoka to raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you and Tatsumi... were like that," the boy stated.

"Oh yes, we met when were I was fourteen and he was seventeen. Took some time convincing him I wasn't too young for him," Watari laughed but his face softened as he remembered.

"So, you don't think anything is wrong with Tsuzuki being ten years older than I am then," the boy said. It wasn't a question.

"Of course not. I want you both to be happy," Watari told him.

"I know. I need to go pick up some things so, if we're done..." Hisoka trailed off.

Watari just nodded and Hisoka practically ran out of the office. The blonde smiled and hummed to himself as he went back to work.

--

Tsuzuki practically floated into the office where Tatsumi had told him to meet him that morning. The purple eyed man was beaming. The man's smile was infectious as Tatsumi found himself smiling as well.

"Tatsumi! It's great to see you again," Tsuzuki hugged the angel.

"You're looking very happy this morning," Tatsumi said when Tsuzuki had released him.

"I've been spending a lot of the time with Hisoka," Tsuzuki flushed crimson, but his smiled widened.

"I can see from your smile that it's going well with him," the blue eyed angel stated.

"More than well. He's just incredible to be around. It's like, my soul knows who he is and when I'm with him, I can't help but be happy," Tsuzuki replied.

Tatsumi smiled. He was very glad to hear the two were connecting so well. These two souls held a special place in his heart as he'd been there when they'd been born. He hadn't known at the time they were meant to be soulmates though. And after watching their creation, he hadn't had any other contact with them until a few days ago. After what had been caused, he was very happy that the two were finding happiness together. He let his thoughts wander as he remembered watching their souls as they'd been born.

Watching the souls in creation had been an experience Tatsumi had never been privileged to see. When the Soulmaker had invited him to watch, he had accepted immediately, curious as to the creation process. He'd dragged Watari along, considering the blonde had been a scientist in his life, he'd thought he'd like to witness the experience as well. It had been amazing to watch. To see something that profound, had brought tears to both Watari and Tatsumi's eyes. It had looked like the whole universe had exploded and then condensed into one glowing aura pulsing with energy.

"Tatsumi, I'm in love with him," Tsuzuki's quiet declaration drew Tatsumi out of his thoughts.

Tatsumi would have smiled again but since he hadn't really stopped smiling since Tsuzuki had come into the office, it would have been hard to do.

"Have you told him?" Tatsumi asked.

"Iie, I don't want to rush things and risk losing him," Tsuzuki said, shaking his head.

"I understand. It was hard for me to admit that I loved Watari because of the same reason," Tatsumi told him.

"You and Watari?" Tsuzuki was kind of stunned. He hadn't known the two were together. He was glad to find out. He wanted his two new friends to be as happy as he now was.

"Aa, we are soulmates. We met when we were alive. We died together actually, in a car crash. When we were asked to take up positions in the Soulmates Division, we accepted so we could work together," Tatsumi explained.

"That's great Tatsumi, you two must really love each other," Tsuzuki said happily. Tatsumi nodded, the man's eyes were filled with love as he talked about the blonde.

"I'm having dinner with Hisoka tonight. He told me I could stop by earlier if I wanted to, so I really should be going," Tsuzuki stood up and hugged Tatsumi again.

"I'll see you soon Tsuzuki," Tatsumi said as Tsuzuki nodded and left.

Looking up, Tatsumi whispered "Arigatou" softly. He knew the Creator heard him.

--

Hisoka was making tea in the kitchen for him and Tsuzuki, who'd shown up a little bit ago. He'd left the man in the living room to make the tea. He looked up as the emotions in the kitchen changed. Tsuzuki had come into the small kitchen.

"It's almost done," the boy told the man. He already knew how Tsuzuki liked his tea, they had been spending a lot of time together the past few days.

"Hai, do you need any help?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka shook his head.

Handing Tsuzuki a box of cookies, Hisoka watched as the man smiled, kissed him quickly and left the kitchen. After filling the cups with the tea, adding sugar to Tsuzuki's cup, Hisoka walked into the living room. Tsuzuki was munching on the cookies. The teen put the cups on the table and sat down next to the man. Tsuzuki looked over at the boy sitting next to him. He had something he wanted to say. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki leaned close to Hisoka, pressing their lips together.

The man tasted sweet and chocolatey. Hisoka wasn't much for sweets, but he found he liked the sweetness that had clung to Tsuzuki's mouth. It was so good. As they kissed, Hisoka's arms came up to wind around Tsuzuki's neck. Breaking apart, Hisoka gulped in air trying to catch his breath.

"I love you Hisoka. I know it's sudden, but..." Tsuzuki said, he looked at Hisoka, who was just staring at him, his mouth still parted from their kiss. Hisoka's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Suddenly, Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki back on the sofa, causing the man to gasp. The teen pressed his body close to Tsuzuki's and kissed him again. Hisoka's tears fell clung to his lashes and Tsuzuki started to get worried. He tried to push them up so he could cradle the boy, but the teen wouldn't let him up, so he brushed the boy's honey bangs out of those amazing glimmering green eyes.

"Hisoka, did I say something wrong again? I'm sor..." Tsuzuki began.

"Iie! You didn't say anything wrong. No one's ever told me they love me before," the boy replied, he was trembling.

Tsuzuki felt sad at hearing that, but he pushed those emotions away. He wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him down to his chest. Hisoka's trembling began to calm as he listened to Tsuzuki's heart beating next to his ear.

"I feel like I've always loved you," Tsuzuki continued, holding the boy close.

"Tsu, I feel the same way," Hisoka whispered.

"You do? I didn't want to rush you," the man told him.

"You're not rushing me," the boy leaned up, he kissed Tsuzuki again, softly licking the man's lips.

Hisoka smiled when Tsuzuki groaned and his arms tightened their hold on him. The teen reached up and ran his fingers into the silky brown hair. They pulled away, hearts pounding in their chests.

"Tsu, I feel like I've always been waiting for you. I love you too," Hisoka whispered.

"You can stop waiting now Hisoka. I'm never going anywhere," Tsuzuki said.

The boy smiled and leaned back in for another kiss. The tea was cold and they forgot about dinner as they held each onto each other tenderly kissing and whispering words of love as they laid contentedly on Hisoka's bed. They didn't need to rush. They weren't going anywhere. Hearing Tsuzuki's soft breathing, Hisoka leaned up to place a kiss on the man's soft lips, then he cuddled closer and drifted to sleep.

Elsewhere in Heaven, the Creator smiled.


	8. A Sweet, Slow Burn

**A/N**: I had planned not to have a love scene in this fic, but when I wrote this chapter, my first draft had skipped the scene and went straight to afterwards with Hisoka thinking back. But, it didn't sound too well to me so I changed it. I hope I wasn't as graphic as I've been in some of my other fics.

--

Tsuzuki slowly woke up when the sun peeked through the curtains in Hisoka's bedroom and warmed his face. His arm was numb. He looked down and smiled when he saw Hisoka was still cuddled close to him in his sleep. The boy's lips were slightly parted, his hair was mussed. He looked so beautiful to Tsuzuki, the man wanted to kiss him.

Gently, he pulled his arm out from underneath Hisoka's head. Rolling over, he looked at the boy's sleeping face. He still couldn't believe this beautiful boy was his soulmate. He felt extremely lucky and blessed. Hisoka murmured something in his sleep. Tsuzuki leaned closer to try to hear.

"Tsu, don't... don't leave me," the boy was saying.

Tsuzuki pulled the boy into his arms. Hisoka sighed at the warmth from the close proximity. Tsuzuki kissed the boy's forehead, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"I love you Soka, I won't ever leave you. I promise," Tsuzuki whispered.

"Love you too," the boy answered in his sleep.

He was just so cute. Tsuzuki couldn't resist. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on the boy's cheek, then another one on the corner of his mouth. He heard Hisoka give a sleepy moan, as he pressed his lips to the boy's. The boy shifted and his small hands came up between them to wind around Tsuzuki's neck.

Tsuzuki broke the kiss, pulling away, he opened his eyes. His amethysts met Hisoka's emeralds. Tsuzuki smiled and pulled the boy closer.

"Tsu," Hisoka whispered. He blinked and licked his lips, tasting Tsuzuki on them.

"Ohayo Soka," Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka smiled up at him, whispering "Ohayo," then leaned up for another kiss.

"Mmm," Tsuzuki moaned when they pulled apart, "This is a very good morning."

Hisoka nodded and cuddled closer the man closer. He could get used to this.

--

"We have to decide which divisions we want to work in next week don't we?" Hisoka asked a little bit later while they were eating breakfast in bed together.

Hisoka felt lazy and content. When he'd finally decided to get out of bed to get food, he'd stretched, making Tsuzuki comment that he looked like a cute cat. Hisoka had stuck his tongue out at the man and went to make breakfast, telling Tsuzuki to stay put. The man happily obeyed.

"Yeah, I'm not sure which one I'd like to work in. As long as it's not the Demon Collection division, I'll be happy," Tsuzuki shuddered as he remembered his former job.

"I understand. I don't want to ever step foot in the Psychic Abilities Division again," Hisoka replied.

"We should talk to Tatsumi and Watari about our options. Maybe they can help us figure out what divisions we want to work in," Tsuzuki suggested.

He had a bit of jelly on the corner of his lips and Hisoka leaned over to lick it off. Making Tsuzuki moan and turn his head so he could kiss the boy fully on the lips. Pulling apart, Tsuzuki grabbed the tray that had the remains of their breakfast on it and put it on the nightstand next to him.

Pulling Hisoka into his arms, the boy sighed as Tsuzuki's hands roamed down his body, coming back up to creep under his shirt. Hisoka stiffened when he felt the man's hands rub over his chest. Tsuzuki looked at him, a gentle smile on his lips.

"It's ok Soka, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for," Tsuzuki whispered to him.

Hisoka stared back, he smiled. He wasn't going to be afraid to go further if he wanted to. He wanted to get past his fear of intimacy with the man he loved.

"Tsu, please, I'm not afraid," he told Tsuzuki.

"But maybe you're..." Hisoka cut him off by placing a slender finger on his lips.

"I'm fine. I love you. Please don't stop," the boy whispered, leaning in to nibble on Tsuzuki's neck.

That was all the encouragement Tsuzuki needed. He felt himself harden and grow hot as Hisoka's lips sucked on his flesh, biting down gently every so often. He pushed the boy back on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're sure? It's not too soon?" the man asked.

The teen nodded, helping the man with his own shirt.

"Aa, I'm sure I want you. I want this with you," Hisoka said as Tsuzuki leaned in to kiss down his chest.

The lower Tsuzuki kiss the more Hisoka forgot how to speak. The only sounds he could make were little moans that Tsuzuki found sexy and arousing.

--

Their lovemaking was so different from what Hisoka had experienced when he was thirteen. He didn't know he could feel so much pleasure or feel so good inside. He couldn't stop wanting more. More Tsuzuki, more love, more of it all. It made him think he would burst. Tsuzuki was so gentle when taking him. Kissing and telling him how much he loved him. How much he wanted him.

Even when the man had whispered how he found Hisoka sexy and beautiful. The teen didn't panic. He smiled and felt tears in the corners of his green eyes. He hoped Tsuzuki wouldn't notice his tears but the man was very perceptive. He stopped moving inside Hisoka and leaned down.

"What's wrong baby? Am I hurting you?" the man asked him. Hisoka shook his head.

"Iie, it feels good. I just never thought it could be like this," the boy told him, lifting his hips to try to get the man moving again. He wanted to feel the amazing sensation of the man pulsing within him. That sensual fire that creeped throughout his body, caressing every nerve and cell.

Taking the hint, Tsuzuki leaned down to kiss him, restarting his gentle thrusting in and out of Hisoka's body. The teen gripped the man's arms and threw back his head in passion. Tsuzuki was in awe at how very beautiful his lover looked at that moment. He leaned down to kiss the boy's neck, earning a satisfied moan from the boy.

As they climbed to the peak of their desire, they feld their minds meld as their bodies burned together. For one instant, they were one and all Hisoka could do was open his eyes to look at the man above with love. Feeling himself tightening inside, he stared at Tsuzuki's face, not wanting to look away as he climaxed with a breathtaking shudder.

He kept thrusting his hips as he felt Tsuzuki's pace speed up. Helping the man achieve the very thing he'd given the boy. Tsuzuki's own climax caused Hisoka's tears to spill down his face as Tsuzuki kissed him, collapsing on top of him. Hisoka felt his lover pull out of him as he rolled to the side and pulled him to him, their sweaty and sated limbs entwined together.

"I love you," Hisoka whispered.

"I love you too," Tsuzuki whispered back.


	9. Food for Thought

**A/N**: So, I wanted to make Hisoka stronger, more confident, so here we go. I've already got some ideas planned for upcoming chapters, I just need some sleep. I didn't sleep at all last night. I had an assessment this morning and it lasted two hours. It was soooooo boring. I swear, the lady had no sense of humor lol. Anyway, here's chapter 9.

--

"You're asking for our help in deciding which divisions to work in?" Watari asked the two men a few days later. Both Hisoka and Tsuzuki nodded in confirmation.

The couple had planned to ask for advice on which divisions to choose to work in a couple days before, but they'd found they didn't want to get out of bed. That would have put their enjoyment of exploring each other, mentally and physically on hold, and neither wanted that. So, here they were, asking for advice from Tatsumi and Watari, who they felt could help them, seeing as the two men had been working in Heaven longer.

"We don't want to go back to our former divisions," Tsuzuki answered.

"Well, you could check some the departments that you might be interested in and then talk to the heads of the divisions to find out if it would suit you" Tatsumi suggested.

"That would be very helpful. I have no idea about any of the divisions besides the one I worked in, Tsuzuki's former division and yours," Hisoka said.

--

An hour later, Tsuzuki was sitting on a stool in Hisoka's kitchen watching the boy prepare lunch. He'd been at Hisoka's place for since the other night. The boy hadn't asked him to leave and truthfully, he didn't want to. He'd only went back to his own place to pick up some things he'd need while staying with Hisoka.

"I can hear you thinking," Hisoka teased. He stopped cutting up the vegetables and walked over to the man.

Tsuzuki pulled him inbetween his legs and wrapped his arms around the boy's small waist. Resting his head gently on the boy's shoulder, he closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his lover.

"I was just thinking about how cute you look cooking," Tsuzuki told him, pulling his head back to look at the boy, he winked and Hisoka blushed.

"Come on Tsu, tell me what you're really thinking about," Hisoka pressed.

"I don't want to go home, not without you," the man answered.

"Who says you have to go home without me?" the boy inquired, as he leaned in to brush his lips lightly against Tsuzuki's, "I'm not letting you go anywhere. I have you right where I want you and I'm not letting go of you."

"Are you saying..." Tsuzuki asked softly.

"Aa, stay with me. You've been here for days anyway. Just make it official. I like having you here with me," Hisoka said, pressing his lips firmly to the others, slipping his tongue in to explore Tsuzuki's mouth.

"Soka, if you're..." Tsuzuki began, after pulling away from the kiss.

"Of course I'm sure," Hisoka said, cutting him off once again.

"Are you going to let me complete a sentence?" the man laughed.

"Iie, I think there's better things you can do with your mouth," the boy said suggestively, dragging him off the stool and towards the bedroom.

"What about lunch?" Tsuzuki asked, not really caring about lunch.

"I'm not hungry for food," Hisoka said, standing infront of the bed, his slender fingers pushing the man's shirt up.

"The vegetables will go bad," the man said, as the boy tugged his shirt off of him.

"Are you complaining?" Hisoka raised an eyebrow, then leaned in and swirled his tongue around one of Tsuzuki's nipples.

"Mmmm, not at all baby," Tsuzuki moaned.

"Good. Neither am I," the teen replied, pushing the man onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

--

Hisoka collapsed on top of Tsuzuki an hour later, thoroughly sated. He was so limp, he couldn't even roll off of the man. Tsuzuki wrapped an arm around his slim body, his fingers running up and down his back.

"That was quite a lunch," Tsuzuki said, his voice was hoarse.

"Uh huh," was all Hisoka could manage to get out. Tsuzuki chuckled at his languid lover and changed the subject.

"Tomorrow's a big day. I wonder how many divisions there are up here?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure Tatsumi and Watari will tell us. Then we can just pick a couple we think are interesting and go from there," Hisoka answered.

"Good idea. What do you think you'd be interested in doing?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I honestly don't know. How about you?" the boy said.

"Same. I mean, I don't really know about how it works up here," Tsuzuki replied.

"Aa, I don't know either, but we'll find out tomorrow," Hisoka told him, pushing a strand of the man's hair out of his eyes. Tsuzuki smiled.

"You hungry?" the man asked.

"I'm full," the teen smiled wickedly.

"I meant for actual food silly," Tsuzuki said laughing. Hisoka just kissed him and nodded.

--

Before dinner the two went for a walk. They found a little grove of white flowers surrounding a small pond. The flowers seemed to glow as the water sparkled from the shining moon. Tsuzuki reached for Hisoka's hand as the two sat down on the grass content to just be near each other amongst such tranquil beauty.

They decided to stop by Tsuzuki's apartment before heading back to Hisoka's.to pick up a few more of his things. He'd get the rest over the next few days. Once back at the teen's apartment, and Tsuzuki's new home, the man tried cooking, but he almost melted a pot and Hisoka told him he was banned from ever cooking again. The amethyst eyed man had pretended to pout, which earned him a swat on the rear from the boy.

"You're... never cooking again!" Hisoka muttered.

"Aww hidoi Soka," Tsuzuki pouted.

"Don't Soka me, you almost melted steel. I don't know how, but you..." Hisoka stopped mid sentence to look at Tsuzuki. The man had turned into an inu-chibi. He was currently sniffling and clutching the teen's leg. The scene was just so funny that the boy started laughing making Tsuzuki look up and grin.

"Promise me you won't ever try to cook Tsu," the boy said between laughs.

"Do I hafta?" the inu-chibi asked.

"If you want to eat edible food, yes, you do," Hisoka answered, wiping his eyes. His lover was so adorably cute right now, it made the boy want to hug and kiss him.

"Aww hai, I won't ever try to cook again," Tsuzuki promised, hanging his head.

"Good boy," the teen said, grinning.


	10. A Time to Heal

**A/N**: I wanted to show some of Tsuzuki's unhappy side. Also, thanks to my friend Jeremy for coming up with the name for the reincarnation division. I was at a loss lol.

--

"Hisoka, please don't go in there," Watari said said, trying to get boy to follow him, but empath continued to walk up the steps , walking into the building.

Hisoka was hit with an onslaught of emotions.

Despair, guilt, shame, hopelessness, loneliness. The emotions just battered into him and even with his shields up, he could feel them beating against them.

"What is this place?" Hisoka whispered.

He was standing in a large room with doors on both sides of him. He looked ahead of him and saw a long hallway that seemed to keep going, also with doors on either side.

"It's the Second Standing Division," Watari told him.

"Second Standing?" Hisoka asked, confused.

"It's the division that deals with the souls of people who commited suicide. This division collects the souls. It deals with helping the souls overcome the reasons for their actions, without fear of penalty. It shows them the Creator loves them, and understands that maybe, things happened in their lives that made them seek death as the only answer," the blonde said

"W-was Tsuzuki's soul placed in here when he..." Hisoka looked away from Watari.

"Aa, for a short time, he was here. He probably doesn't remember, due to him being in his soul state. Which means he wasn't in his corporeal form. Soul State is when a person is in their core form, which is pure energy," Watari explained.

"I don't want to work here," Hisoka said.

"I understand. It would be hard with your empathy. Let's go," Watari told him, walking out of the building with the boy following behind him.

--

"Reincarnation Division?" Tsuzuki read on the small plaque that was by the door.

Tatsumi nodded as he opened the door and ushered the other man into the building. It was a medium sized office with a few desks spread out. Some of the desks were empty, but some had people working at them.

"Tatsumi!" a girl with blonde hair shouted happily as she rushed towards Tatsumi, throwing her arms around him so forcefully that the angel almost fell backwards.

"Saya, I forgot you worked here," Tatsumi said, his jaw clenched as he pried the girl off him. Tsuzuki looked over at him, his purple eyes curious.

"Hey Tatsumi, who is this cutie?" another blonde girl said, coming up behind the first girl. They looked almost like twins.

"Ohayo Yuma. This is Asato Tsuzuki. I'm showing him around the divisions," Tatsumi replied.

"Why haven't you come to visit us Tatsumi?" Saya whined.

"Well, you know, work keeps me busy," the blue eyed angel answered.

"I bet not as much as that hottie Watari does though," Yuma giggled. Saya joined in and Tsuzuki couldn't wait to get out of there. He looked at Tatsumi, who nodded.

"We must be going. I still need to show Tsuzuki around," Tatsumi told them, heading towards the door, Tsuzuki following him.

"Aww hai hai, don't be a stranger!" Saya yelled to them as the two men left.

"I don't want to work with those two," Tsuzuki said, shuddering, once he and Tatsumi were outside.

"I don't blame you," Tatsumi said, laughing.

--

"Um, yuck," the teen said, he was covered in something that smelled as bad as it looked.

"Oh my! I must apologize! We had a collection today and some of the demons got loose and my partner sort of went a little crazy and..." a petite woman with long brown hair said to Hisoka the next morning.

"Wakaba! Get him a damn towel already! Hey Watari," someone growled, walking up to Hisoka. The empath watched as the woman rushed from the room. "Don't worry kid, that stuff won't hurt you," the man told him.

"Ohayo Terazuma. This is the kid I told you about. Hisoka Kurosaki meet Hajime Terazuma," Watari said.

Hisoka reached out a hand to shake the man's, but the man didn't accept it.

"Does this happen often in the Demon Collection Division?" the boy asked.

Terazuma looked feral. He had pointed ears that stuck out from his head and wore a scowl on his face. He didn't talk, he growled everything.

"Eh, not all the time. This was a special situation. You planning on working here?" Terazuma asked. Hisoka grimaced and shook his head.

"I don't think I would be cut out for this division," the teen told him, frowning at the mess on his clothing.

Terazuma shrugged, "Yeah it's not for everyone."

Wakaba rushed back into the room and thrust a towel at Hisoka. The boy wiped, or rather tried to wipe himself off. He was going to need a shower and a change of clothes. Saying goodbye to Terazuma and his harrassed partner, Hisoka followed Watari out.

"Gomen bon, Terazumi was a cop in his mortal life. Sometimes, I think he believes in he's in his own action movie. How about we break for today and continue tomorrow?" Watari said outside.

"That'll be fine. I need a shower anyway," Hisoka replied dryly. He was scowling as he walked away.

--

"Oh baby, what happened?" Tsuzuki asked as he turned on the water for Hisoka's shower. He was trying not to laugh at the sight of his lover covered in multi-colored goo.

"The Demon Collection Division happened," the teen replied, as he stripped in the bathroom.

"Terazuma go kamakazi again I presume," the man asked.

Hisoka nodded and stepped into the shower. Tsuzuki had made sandwhichs for lunch and handed one to the teen when he came out of the bathroom wrapped in a robe, his hair still damp. He sat down on the sofa next to Tsuzuki, pulling up his legs.

"Watari also took me to the reincarnation division," Hisoka said, taking a bite of the sandwich.

Tsuzuki looked up, the hand with his sandwich frozen halfway to his mouth. Hisoka met his eyes and saw the amethyst darken before the man averted his gaze. He put his sandwich on the small table infront of the sofa. Hisoka leaned forward and put his down as well. He crawled into Tsuzuki's lap.

"Tsu, what's wrong?" the boy asked.

"I just feel ashamed I guess. I don't want you to think I'm weak or..." Tsuzuki started.

"I would never think you were weak because you were hurting and felt you had no other way to deal with your pain," the teen told him.

Tsuzuki brought his gaze back to Hisoka. His eyes were glistening.

"Soka, you don't hate me do you? I couldn't handle it if you hated me for what I did to myself," he whispered, his voice breaking as the tears fell down his cheeks.

"I would never hate you Tsu. I love you. Please don't do this to yourself," Hisoka said, kissing him softly.

"Soka," Tsuzuki kissed him back, then pulled away. The boy rested his head on his shoulder as he lifted a hand to wipe away his lover's tears.

"You need to forgive yourself. You're here, so that means you were forgiven by others. You just need to do it now for yourself," Hisoka said.

"I thought dying would let me forget all the hurt and pain of wanting to belong, of wanting to be accepted and just be like everyone else. I sometimes dream about the kids calling me names," Tsuzuki closed his eyes.

"It's not wrong to want to belong and not want to be hurt Tsu," the teen told him.

"I know baby, but I sometimes think I am such a coward. That if I hadn't been weak..." Tsuzuki said.

"Stop it Tsu! You're not a coward. And you're not weak. You're a wonderful, kind, gentle and loving man Tsu. You need to forgive yourself. No one hates you. No one thinks any less of you for the choice you made. I still love you and I will continue to," Hisoka was crying.

"Hisoka... arigatou, for loving me. For believing in me," Tsuzuki whispered.

"Always. I will always believe in you. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you," the teen whispered back.

When Hisoka's arms came up to wrap around Tsuzuki's waist. When Tsuzuki felt the slender arms tighten their hold on him, he began to feel that dark hole of despair deep within himself leftover from his mortal life heal. In Hisoka's arms, with the boy's lips pressing softly to his, Tsuzuki began to slowly start to forgive himself.


	11. Memories Reflected

The next couple of days Watari dragged Hisoka around while Tatsumi dealt with Tsuzuki. The purple eyed male was feeling a lot better about himself after talking with his lover. Tsuzuki still didn't know which division he wanted to work in. He thought maybe it would be nice to work alongside Hisoka but as he hadn't brought the idea up, he didn't know how the teen would feel about it.

Hisoka was walking around following the list of divisions that Watari had given him that morning. The blonde had suddenly been called to take care of an urgent matter, so he'd left Hisoka to go to the next division on his own. Walking up the steps of a large stone faced building, Hisoka pushed open the door and walked in.

There was no one behind the desk or in the room he was now standing in. Glancing around, he noticed a single door to his right. Walking over to it, he pulled the door open. As he stepped into the room, tiny, twinkling lights caught his attention. The door closed silently behind him as he looked around the room.

There were shelves along the walls, reaching from the floor to the ceiling of the room. On every shelf, about 2 inches apart from each other, were small mirrored discs. Hisoka walked over to one wall and found himself reflected in several of the mirrors. Reaching out a hand, he gently picked up one of the discs.

_Look momma! I found a pretty flower for you! a little boy with blonde hair smiled happily as he thrust the flower at the woman seated on a bench under a tree. She looked at the flower her son was holding out to her. He'd pulled it up by it's roots and there was dirt clinging to it._

_Hisoka, take it away, she told the boy._

_But I found it for you, the boy said. He frowned as he felt anger rise in his mother. She was angry at him and he didn't understand why._

_Do as I said, his mother narrowed her eyes._

_Momma, why are you angry with me? he asked her._

_She jerked her head up to stare at him. His green eyes widened as he felt disgust and fear add into the anger simmering inside his mother._

_How do you know I'm angry? she asked him._

_I can feel you. Can't you feel me too momma? he questioned._

_Iie, of course I can't feel you! What are you, a demon? I gave birth to a demon! his mother got up and grabbed his small wrist so harshly that his green eyes filled with tears. He began to cry, fear in his seeping into his small body as she dragged him into the house._

Hisoka put the disc back on the shelf. He knew that memory. It was a few days before he'd been locked away. His parents had hated his empathy. Hated that he knew what they were feeling. They were disgusted by his ability to know them better than they knew themselves. They'd locked him away in hopes of keeping him out of the emotions that they carefully hid behind perfect masks of gentility.

He picked up another disc but when the image shifted from his reflection to a red moon and pale hair, he hastily shoved the disc back onto the shelf.

"You know you really shouldn't be in here," a gentle voice said from behind him.

Hisoka tensed up. Turning around he saw an elderly man with white hair resting his hands on a cane infront of him. The man radiated kindness and warmth. Hisoka didn't feel uncomfortable by the man's presence so he relaxed.

"Gomen, I was exploring the divisions so that I could choose..." Hisoka told him.

"Which one you'd like to work in, yes I know. I know who you are as well," the old man replied.

"Who are you if I may ask?" the boy asked.

"The Keeper of Memories," the man told him.

"Then are all these..." Hisoka waved a hand, gesturing to the discs perched on the shelves.

"Aa, they are your memories. This room is all yours," the man said.

"There was only one door, where do you keep everyone else's memories?" Hisoka asked, his green eyes curious.

"The room creates itself from the person who enters it. You entered it, so it created itself for you," the man explained.

"Then, if someone else entered it, the room..." the teen began.

"Would create itself for that person. Holding every memory that person ever had," the man told him.

The man walked over to where Hisoka had put the disc holding the red moon in it's reflection back on the shelf. The man picked it up.

"You didn't seem too happy to see this memory," he said. The teen looked away. "Not a happy memory I take it."

"Not at all," Hisoka replied brusquely. "If you're the Keeper, then shouldn't you know what all these memories are about?"

"I only keep the memories, I don't share them," the man answered.

He replaced the disc he was holding in his hand with another one, pushing the first one back onto the shelf. Hisoka looked over. It reflected him and Tsuzuki, the day after they'd confessed their feelings to one another.

"You're smiling. This must be a happy memory then," the man said. Hisoka hadn't realized he was smiling. He looked at the man's face.

"It's a memory of when me and my lover told one another how we felt about each other," the boy told him.

"Ah, an endearing memory, those are the best kinds. There's more to this memory though, isn't there?" the man said.

"It was the day I was finally free of my past. I finally knew how love felt. I realized, the day I found him, I also found myself," Hisoka explained. The old man smiled, placing the memory disc back on the shelf.

Watari suddenly showed up and ushered Hisoka out of the room of memories. The boy looked back, he could see the room was empty. The Keeper was gone. So were the little mirrors. But Hisoka would never forget the room, the old man, or his memories of everything he'd just experienced. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He knew what division he wanted to work in, he just needed to discuss it with Tsuzuki first.

"Watari, is it alright if we continue this tomorrow? There's something I would like to discuss with Tsuzuki," Hisoka asked.

"That's fine bon, I'm kind of tired. The novice angel pair we have working in our division accidentally shredded two case files that were needed for a meeting tomorrow. Tatsumi and I will be up most of the night regathering the information," Watari told him. Hisoka sympathized, feeling what the other man was feeling as they parted ways for the day.

_I wonder what Tsuzuki will say when I bring up my idea_, Hisoka thought. The boy couldn't wait to get home to the man.


	12. Deciding Factors

"You want to work in the Soulmates Division?" Tsuzuki asked Hisoka when the boy told him the idea he had. The two were sitting on the sofa in their apartment.

Hisoka nodded. Tsuzuki didn't think it was a bad idea, he just didn't know if Hisoka was sure he wanted to work alongside him everyday or if they would be allowed to. Tatsumi and Watari weren't in charge of that division, so they'd need to asked their supervisior and they already had two helpers working with them. They would need to discuss this with the two angels before getting their hopes up.

"You wouldn't mind working alongside me everyday?" the amethyst eyed man asked.

"Don't be silly Tsu. I would love working with you everyday. You might drive me crazy sometimes, but I love you, and it would be nice being with you everyday other than just here," Hisoka replied. Tsuzuki smiled.

"I thought about this after I saw my memory room and talked with the Keeper of Memories," Hisoka told him.

"Seeing your memories made you want to work with soulmates?" Tsuzuki was confused.

"Yes and no. I saw some of my memories. Then I talked to the Keeper. When I saw the memory of us when we told each other we loved one another, I realized something," Hisoka scooted closer to Tsuzuki.

"What did you realize?" the man asked him.

"That the day I was introduced to you, the day I met you, I found myself. I found who I was meant to be," Hisoka replied.

"So the day you found me, you found yourself," Tsuzuki said.

"Precisely. And that's exactly what I told the Keeper," the boy answered.

"Then let's discuss this with Tatsumi and Watari tomorrow," the man told him.

"Why tomorrow? Why not right now?" Hisoka questioned.

"Because, right now there's something you have that I want," Tsuzuki told him, winking as he pushed Hisoka backwards on the sofa, moving to cover the boy's body with his own. Hisoka laughed as he wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's neck to pull the man down for a kiss.

--

"You both want to work in this division?" Tatsumi asked, stunned that the couple had even considered his division. The both nodded.

He hadn't thought they'd want to work with him and Watari after what had happened.

"Aa, we want to help other people find their soulmates. We want them to have a chance to find the happiness that we have. Plus, we would love to work here with you both," Hisoka explained.

"Ne, Tatsumi, maybe we can get rid of those two bakas we have here helping us," Watari said.

"Watari, that's not nice," Tatsumi scolded, but the slight smile on his lips told them he didn't disagree with the blonde's comment.

"Not nice, but true," Watari grinned and Tatsumi just shook his head.

"I think it could be arranged to have you two here," Tatsumi told them.

"Well, then I'll talk to the Konoe and arrange for you both to be placed in this division," Tatsumi said.

"Hontou ni? That would be great Tatsumi," Tsuzuki exclaimed.

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki, who pulled the boy into his arms and kissed him until he pulled away, blushing furiously. The boy hung his head, staring at his feet when he noticed the amused grin on Tatsumi's face.

"I see you two are really getting along. Maybe I should have brought along some popcorn. This show is very entertaining," Watari teased.

"Urisai Watari!" Hisoka yelled, glaring at the other man.

Tsuzuki pulled the boy back into his arms, resting his head on the teen's hair. Hisoka wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, not caring about the snickering sounds Watari was making behind him.

--

Laying together in bed that night with Tsuzuk's arms around him and his head on the man's chest, Hisoka thought about the last few weeks. He couldn't imagine how his afterlife had changed since meeting Tsuzuki. He hadn't thought he could ever be this happy or content.

Tsuzuki was amazing to Hisoka. The boy thought how this one man could be so complex yet so simple. How he could be happy one minute then sad the next. Though, Hisoka realized, the sadness Tsuzuki felt was becoming less and less. Hisoka smiled at that.

"What are you smiling about Soka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I was thinking about how happy you make me," Hisoka told him.

"You make me happy as well. I never thought I would be this happy, until I met you," the man told him.

Hisoka's smile widened and he pushed himself up to look into his lover's eyes.

"Ne, Tsuzuki, do you ever think about your life?" the boy asked.

"Sometimes, it's still painful especially when I remember my sister," Tsuzuki answered.

"Have you ever thought about seeing if you can find her up here?" the teen asked him.

"I did, shortly after I arrived up here, but I found out that she'd requested reincarnation. So she is back on Earth," the amethyst eyed man replied.

"Ah. You're sure you want to work with me everyday?" Hisoka looked down.

Tsuzuki reached up a hand, cupping the boy's chin, he pulled the teen's head up to look at him.

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend my workday. Though..." Tsuzuki stopped.

"Nani?" Hisoka started to feel worried, but narrowed his eyes when he saw the wicked grin spreading across his lover's face.

"I just thought that since we'll be working together everyday, I'll get to see your beautiful face. I might not be able to control myself so, you might not get much sleep at night," Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes were twinkling suggestively.

Hisoka blinked as his face turned pink and Tsuzuki laughed.

"Maybe I'll have headaches," Hisoka said, sticking out his tongue.

"Oh, no you won't. You can't resist my charm," said the man.

"Is that so? Maybe you're the one who can't resist mine," the teen stated, licking his lips slowly.

"No argument there baby," Tsuzuki agreed, pulling the boy's head down to kiss him.

Coming up for air several minutes later, Hisoka whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you more than anything Soka," Tsuzuki replied, pulling Hisoka fully on top of him. Hisoka released a startled moan as Tsuzuki's fingers moved down his body, pinching his behind.

"What are you doing?" Hisoka asked.

"Who me? I'm only admiring your perfect little rump," Tsuzuki told him, pinching the boy again.

Hisoka grinned and kissed his soulmate.


End file.
